The Dancer's Bikini and the Endor Frock
by For You Blue
Summary: The third and concluding story to The Ceremonial Gown trilogy. Han/Leia, set during RotJ. Part 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1: Han

**Summary**: 

**The third and concluding story to The Ceremonial Gown trilogy. **

**This story is set during _Return of the Jedi_, it starts off when Han and Luke have just been reunited in Jabba's palace. **

**They talk to each other about Leia, but Han keeps his worries hidden. **

**Have Luke and Leia fallen in love while he has been away?**

**Meanwhile Leia struggles with her feelings for Han, never doubting that she loves him, but what is this curious feeling she gets every time she's with Luke?**

**Is Han the one she's supposed to be with, or is she destined to be with the last Jedi knight?**

**The conclusion to the trilogy is sure to raise a few questions about how deep love can be, and can it last the pain of separation and troubled emotions?**

**

* * *

**

**This is the third fic of a four story series, though the fourth book is intended as a standalone. The stories in intended order are:**

The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's Shirt. (Already posted. Visit my profile.)

The Hoth jumpsuit and the Bespin pantsuit. (Already posted. Visit my profile.)

**The Dancer's Bikini and the Endor Frock**. (The current fan-fic.)

And the stand-alone novella: The Wedding Gown. (Coming very, very soon.)

I recommend reading _The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt_ first and then _The Hoth jumpsuit and the Bespin Dress_, as I'm sure this story and the way it's written will make more sense. Thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

**/** = point of view

(A/N: The previous two stories are soon to be re-formatted and shined up a bit; they're a bit messy. But if you'd like to read them right away, they are legible enough. :) )

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Star Wars, I happen to own very little besides my Star Wars figurines, book collection, videos and DVD's. But then again, who wants to own more when they ask nothing and give so much? (Okay, a little too deep. But more money does not equate more happiness. Though it really doesn't hurt to have a _little_ bit more. )

* * *

**The Dancer's Bikini and the Endor Frock**.

* * *

_Absence sharpens love; presence strengthens it_. (Thomas Fuller.)

* * *

****HAN****

"**Y**ou should have bargained, Jabba," I heard Luke shout, as I felt the guards grab my arms and drag me out of the throne room, "this is the last mistake you'll ever make." He yelled over the court's loud laughter.

Eh? Since when did the submissive kid become such an upstart? I thought that was Leia's job!

I couldn't see what had happened to Leia, but her voice had come from the same direction as Jabba's. I hope the slimy bastard doesn't have her chained to him like a common dancing slave, _my_ Leia?

"Luke? Kid, where are ya?" I demanded, my sight still hasn't returned and now I know how blind Phil from the old Corellian fable felt like. I had to talk to Luke, so I'd rather have known if he was close enough to have a talk too.

"Han, I'm on your right," the smooth, deep voice I'd heard before answered.

I frowned. It sounded like Luke. But at the same time the voice sounded tired and without any of the exuberance I'm used to; he sounds way different, mature.

Yeah, that's the word, _mature_.

I paled, how long had I been trapped? A few months?

Ten years?

Had Luke and Leia both moved on with their lives? Did they marry? Do they have kids?

Is that's why the Kid sounds so grown-up? He's a respected head of a family?

I wanted to ask, but I was afraid so I decided to start slowly, "how did Leia look? Is she okay?" I asked quickly.

I heard Luke sigh.

"Yes, she's alright, for the moment. She's chained to Jabba and I'm not too happy about the dancer's costume he's put on her either."

"How bad is it?" I demanded.

I heard another sigh from my right, "let's just say it leaves very little to the imagination," he commented.

I clenched my fists in their binders. "How dare he! As soon as we get outa here I'm gunna kill him with my bare hands…if we get out. But I'm glad you're here Kid, it kinda helps...a little." I added uncertainly, I heard Luke chuckle in response.

"Now I very well couldn't let my best friend rot away on Tatooine; especially after he helped me get away from the same fate," he replied, I smiled but then I remembered what I had wanted to know earlier.

But before I could add more, we were thrown into the dungeons and the door slammed shut.

I fell face first into a puddle of dirty water and Chewie had to get me to my feet; I spat out a mouthful of the foul tasting water and the big lug steadied me.

[Are you alright Cub?] He kept fussing over me like an old mother Wookiee and I patted his arm in frustration.

"I'm alright Chewie! Where's Luke?" I looked around pointlessly, then I felt a warm hand over my eyes. I was about to protest when I felt a soft, coldness spread over my eyes, it was strangely soothing and definitely not something you felt every day.

"Han, you're going to have to work with me. You have to reach out and make yourself better, I can help, but you're going to have to trust me," I heard the Kid say gently.

I nodded my head wordlessly and it seemed like ages before I felt Luke remove his hand.

"I think it's a start, try opening your eyes Han and look at your hands," I heard him instruct, I opened my eyes hesitantly and looked down in the direction of my hands; I could see them, but it was like seeing a light in a dark room.

I looked up from my hands and I saw Luke standing in front of me, I couldn't see him too clearly, but he glowed even brighter then my hands in the otherwise darkness. It was like he was outlined by a golden glow.

At first I thought I was seeing things, but as he moved closer to me, I saw he was dressed all in black and that's why he looked like an apparition against all the rest of the darkness.

"Can you see me, Han?" Luke inquired, I nodded.

"Yeah," I half-squeaked, then I cleared my throat, "yeah, you and my hands. Nothing else. What did you do?"

I saw a slight gleam in the fuzzy blue eyes, "that's good, that means I've been able to tap into your conscious mind that controls your senses; it means that your complete eyesight should return soon."

I cleared my throat, "I didn't ask for your observation, Doctor Skywalker. I want to know what you did to me?"

The slight, broad shouldered figure shrugged, "I used my Force energy to tap into your life energy. If it was one Jedi to another you might be fully healed, but as you have minimal Force presence I did my best. That's why you can see me," he explained as casually as a farmer explaining how he grew prize moisture vegetables.

"Ah huh. And you can use all those kooky Force power's now because you're a big, strong Jedi knight now, right?" I commented blandly.

Luke grimaced. "Who told you that?" He asked slowly.

I heard Chewie growl, [I did Luke. Han was acting like there was no hope in the world and I promised that you'd come to rescue us all.]

The Kid nodded his head, "Han, he's right. I've been trained by another Jedi who managed to survive the Jedi slaughter by…" He sighed, "Vader. I went to the Jedi Master after the battle of Hoth; then I went to Bespin to help you, Leia and Chewie."

I nodded and looked down at him, "you helped them escape?"

The blurry figure shook his head, "I had intended to help Leia, Chewie and the droids, but it ended up that I had to be rescued. Lando helped Leia and the others escape, then they came back and rescued me after I fought Vader."

I wasn't prepared for that speech, "Vader? You fought Darth Vader?…wait… Lando? He helped you all get out of Bespin?" I was curious about how Luke had just thrown in Calrissian's name along with Leia's.

"How long has it been since I was put in carbonite?" I waited impatiently for Luke's reply.

I heard another sigh, damn he's starting to sound like an old man, why won't he answer? Is he afraid I'll turn on him?

"Please tell me, Luke."

I heard a clearing of the throat, "well, Han, you've got to realize these things take time; and we got into a bit of trouble with Black Sun when we were trying to find out where Boba Fett had taken you. Then it took a long time to organize everything we had to do—"

I wanted to grab his shoulder's and shake him, "just tell me," I was afraid he was going to say ten years…even seven years…

That would have been enough time.

"Half a year, maybe a bit more," Luke announced carefully, I relaxed a little bit but I still wasn't certain that things hadn't happened while I was away. "You don't have to worry, I managed to keep Lando a safe distance from Leia, though I think she had some problems keeping the Prince of the Black Sun away…"

I was more interested in who Luke hadn't mentioned, "what about you?"

"Me?" I could hear the surprise in Luke's voice, and it was even visible on his hazy features.

"Yeah you Kid, do you think it escaped my notice that you have a major crush on Leia? It's kinda obvious to everyone that you do."

Luke shook his head, "did, and I _had_ a crush on her Han. But you two have been my best friends for three—almost four years now! Don't you think I'd noticed the way you two were around each other?" He questioned, I smirked and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, we were pretty obvious, you don't love her?" I asked softly, Luke smiled.

"Now I never said that, I care about her a lot Han, but as a friend too both of you I'm just grateful that you finally admitted it. Of course I had a crush on her when we first met but things change over the years, we were kids, well maybe you were a bit older. But Leia and I are both twenty-two now, I'm almost twenty-three."

I sighed, "it's still pretty young Kid, you're talking like an old man," I joked, Skywalker shrugged and a serious expression clouded his already fuzzy features.

"I guess it's more from loss and pain then years, loss of friends, family, innocence…I fought Vader and he chopped off my hand for Force sake," he held up his right hand. "How many people my age have fought a powerful Sith lord and survived with only one of their limbs chopped off?"

I swallowed hard, "oh fodder. It's mechanical? You fought Vader and only had your hand cut off?"

Luke shrugged, "it's another tale for the Rebellion to brag about; another story for them to whisper about behind my back. Luke Skywalker, the lone surviving Jedi knight, the only man to face Darth Vader in hand to hand combat and survive. Not even the great Jedi of old could do it! How did he?" He grumbled softly.

I put up my hand, "can I ask how you managed to do it?" I invoked, Luke turned away, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

I'd never seen that expression on his face before, not even before we went into battle, I heard Chewie groan something inaudible.

"I'd rather you didn't, Han. I don't want to talk about. I couldn't talk about it with Leia, Chewie, not even Artoo. What makes you think I could tell you about it?" I'd never heard one mean word out of Luke's mouth towards me before. And it hurt.

It really hurt.

"Fine, you know what Kid? I don't believe you when you say that you never made a move on Leia. I bet you were secretly hoping that when she released me from the carbonite that I'd be dead and you could—you would be the only man in her life!"

Luke turned back to me, "how can you say that?" He sounded perplexed.

I spread my arms, "well, when you tell me that you can't talk to your supposed best friend about problems, can you help if I take a little offence?"

Skywalker shook his head, "it's complicated. It's already taken me a long time to deal with what happened to me on Bespin; and I think that as soon as we get out of here, I'm going to have to go back to the Jedi Master who has been training me and discuss it with him."

He sounded so sure of himself, but I picked up the quiver in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulder's defeatedly, "fine. Alright, I can live with that, but you know I'm here for you Luke," I smirked, "I'm the big brother you never wanted."

Luke smiled, "that's not true. I always wanted siblings; sometimes I felt that I had a brother or sister, it's probably just silly sentiment for an only child, but…" he shrugged, "I think we better relax now, take a nap Han. You'll need the sleep."

I was sick of being fussed over, "I'm not taking a nap like a four-year-old, Kid."

"Would you prefer that I Force induce you to sleep? You need the time to at least let your eyes rest, and in a few hours we're going to be busy," he soothed, I griped but I allowed Chewie to lead me over to a bunk and lay me down on it.

[Poor Cub. We wanted to save you sooner; Leia was very brave, you would be proud of her. Even Lando's been unselfish and,] he leaned forward so that Luke wouldn't hear, [Luke's a Jedi now. You must believe that. Just wait and see.]

I looked over and saw that Luke was sitting cross legged on the floor over the other side of the room, he looked insignificant in the darkness and I was worried, "yeah I'll wait and see. Gods of old know that there's nothing else I can do."

-xxx-

Leia let go of Luke and rushed to me, "Han!" She fell into my arms and I held her close, tears filling my eyes as I furiously kissed her head and wrapped my arms tighter around her slender form.

She was so tiny, it was almost like holding a bird. It was obvious she'd been through a ton of stress lately and had lost a lot of weight.

I pulled her back and kissed her lips, Leia touched my face gently, "I thought I'd lost you again for a moment," she revealed softly.

I let out a half-laugh and kissed her again as we sat down on the edges of the sand-skimmer as it sped up. "Well you're not going to lose me again, highness-ness." I looked over as Lando walked over to us and took off his cloak.

I had been so wrapped up in seeing Leia I hadn't noticed the slave chain around her neck, or the embarrassingly revealing costume Jabba had forced her to wear.

"Here you go Princess," Calrissian handed the said cloak to Leia and she wrapped herself in it. There was a beeping sound as Luke, who was piloting the speeder, picked up the droids and Lando rushed over to help them on board as the sail barge exploded.

I couldn't believe what had happened in the last half-hour or less.

One minute we were about to be thrown to the Sarlacc, the next suddenly Luke was flying through the air and swinging a green lightsaber…green? He must have lost the other and built a new one.

He scared the living daylights out of me; it was then I realized that all the Emperor and Vader's fears of, (and Leia's great hope for,) the Kid were justified. Luke was a living, breathing, mythological hero come to life. Ready to rescue the galaxy.

I saw Leia's soft gaze find Luke and to my great pain he turned around, as if already sensing that she was staring at him, and gave her a small smile; for a moment it looked eerily like Leia's own and I had to intervene.

"I've got to hand it to you, Kid. You were pretty good out there," I commented. Luke stepped aside and let Lando handle the controls, he walked over with a relaxed, self-assured manner I'd never seen before.

The green kid had grown-up.

The Jedi sat down next to us, "I had a lot of help," Luke pointed out modestly, Leia looked up at me and then back at Luke fondly.

I shook my head and looked around Leia, "no, you were amazing." I remembered my speech long ago, about telling Luke not to get cocky, but I had to thank him for saving me.

"Being in carbonite was like being trapped in a big, wide awake nothin' and I'm just grateful I had friends like all of you to rescue me."

Leia squeezed my hand tightly, "it's like you said to me once, Han. When you've got no family, friends become everything," she reached over to her left side and took Luke's hand in her free one. "And we'll always be there for each other."

Chewie yowled a Wookiee equivalent to 'Aww.' And sat down next to Luke and engulfed him and Leia in a giant hug.

[From now on you two are brother and sister to me, as Han is my brother. Now we are not friends, we are family!]

Luke smiled and after I explained what it meant to Leia, she walked over to Chewie and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lando looked over at us and grinned, "the ships are just up ahead," he commented.

I looked around at the skimmer full of all the people I'd come to know as my friends; even old Goldenrod and Artoo. And now with Leia safely tucked back under my arm I was feeling invincible.

Bring on the Empire and I'll punch old Mummy face right in his ugly nose and chuck Vader into the smelter.

At that moment I saw Leia turn and glance over at Luke again, who was cleaning Artoo with a rag, trying to get out some of the sand that was clogging in his outer shell. It was then I remembered how Leia reacted on Cloud city, when I'd said Vader wanted to turn Luke into a Sith.

She loved Luke.

He loved her.

But _I_ loved Leia, and I wasn't going to let her go so easy; but if one day I have to, I won't stand in their way.

A penniless smuggler can't compare to a Princess and a mythological Jedi hero.

I wasn't selling myself short, but it was true.

I just hope that it's not an infatuation Leia has for me, when she actually really loves Luke. I couldn't take that, for the first time in my existence I'm truly in love with the only woman I know I'll spend the rest of my life with.

Like I said, I care about the Kid, but I'm not letting him have Leia without a fight.

As soon as this war was over I wanted to marry her and settle down. For good.

No more rushing around the galaxy, trying to save everyone. Maybe a couple of kids, a pet or two.

Normal, average.

Somehow I knew it was never gunna happen, but it was nice to imagine it. Rather than thinking about our kids, Luke's kids and even Chewie's son Lumpy, having to go into battle and us just watching helplessly as it happens.

I won't let that happen. I won't lose Leia and I will not let those children we might have in our future suffer as we have suffered; the future was going to be better then what the past was, and I'm ready now to throw my lot in with the Rebellion.

I want to be close to Leia and what she believes in, and now I think about it, it's what I've been taught and believed myself from my neglected upbringing before I meet Dewlanna.

Everyone needs a voice in this cruel universe.

Long live the Rebellion, and the Empire be warned, Captain Han Solo has just decided to enlist.

* * *

Next part up soon. Thank-you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Leia

Thank-You reviewers. :)

Enjoy the next part of The Dancer's Bikini and the Endor Frock.

* * *

_Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle. _(Crystal Middlemas)

* * *

** **LEIA** **

* * *

**I** reclined on the floor as the fluffy little bear females cooed and chatted to each other in their own language, combing and plaiting my hair as they talked.

They were so sweet and gentle. I had just let them strip away my military clothing and put me in an animal skin dress they had made for me after my apparent induction to the tribe. (I say apparent because I didn't yet understand their alien culture or language.)

The little warrior I had met, pointed to himself when we had arrived in the tree-top village and said: "Wicket." Then he guided his hand over all the fluffy bears that came to meet us and said, "Ewoks."

The males were warriors like any other primitive tribe, and the females were gathers and mothers. One of the females doing my hair was the daughter of the chief; a fellow Princess called Kneesaa. It was quite obvious she was in love with, (or at the very least cared deeply for,) Wicket, whom was a nomad hunter and an outcast in their society.

Sounds eerily like another couple I know.

It was amazing how much you could learn about a foreign civilization just by sitting back and observing them, recognizing stereotypes that exist in any culture, even your own.

I had briefly saw their medicine man who inducted me with the Chief into the tribe and even little tiny Ewok babies; one of the Ewok females let me hold her child and he squeaked like any adorable infant.

There was a commotion outside, and I heard a prissy voice, (that sounded very familiar,) say, in basic, that someone was going to be part of a feast in his honour.

I didn't even wait for the sandals they made to be put on my feet before I got up from my position on the floor and walked out the hut door; the Ewoks squeaked as they just managed to tie them up around my ankles and then let go at the last minute.

I was startled when I looked out and saw the crowd gathered in the meeting area around Han, who was on a spit over a gradually building firewood; Luke, Chewie and Artoo, (who were also tied up on identical spits,) were propped up nearby.

What in the name of the Force were they planning to do with my friends?

"Leia!" Luke called out seeing me.

I gave my blue eyed friend a quizzical look and then turned to Han, who grinned when he saw me from his hanging position, temporarily distracted from his predicament.

"Leia!" He also called out.

I began to panic when I released what the Ewoks were going to do.

Han, Luke, Chewie and Artoo were going to be part of the feast in honour of…

I looked over to the side and saw Threepio reclining on a wicker throne.

"Your royal highness!" The golden droid called out in his prissy voice, definitely the one that I'd heard from inside the hut.

Oh Force.

Han must have been as pleased as punch to hear he was going to be made into food for Threepio. It would have been funny, barring that it was intended as a joke and not under these circumstances of being quite possible.

I stepped forward, hopping that if I stood up for my friends that they would be saved since they were with me, but two Ewok warriors put their spears up and blocked my way.

I shook my head, "but these are my friends! Threepio, tell them that they must be set free!" I demanded of the protocol droid.

Threepio raised his mechanical arm and shouted out something in their language, followed by a resounding "_boom_." But the Ewoks were only momentarily startled and went back to piling up wood under Han.

"Somehow I get the feeling that didn't help much!" Han snapped scornfully at Threepio, I began to really panic when I heard Luke's soft voice that seemed to radiate calmness and washed over me like a wave on the shore.

"Threepio, tell them that if they do not do what you say that you will become angry and use your powers."

I listened to Threepio whiney response and Luke insist that he just tell them, I wondered what he meant by powers and then I saw my best friend close his eyes and I half-smiled in relief.

I think Luke, whenever he rarely spoke of Obi-Wan Kenobi, must have felt the same security when he left behind, (in leaving Tatooine with the old Jedi,) all that he had ever known; the Jedi knights were once the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.

But I wonder at times if all the Jedi were as good and powerful as General Kenobi was and Luke is now, maybe the Skywalkers—but wait.

My cousin had spoken once of Anakin Skywalker, during a slight disruption with refugees when I was a child.

I don't know how she had met him, as the Jedi had been exterminated when she was nine or ten years old, but heard her talking to. . .well someone. Perhaps her aide?

At any rate, the being asked Callie if it was true that she had met Jedi before.

_"Oh yes, a few of the most famous, but the one who I remember the most? Anakin Skywalker, ever hear of the_ Hero without fear _? Brash, handsome, charming-but there was something dangerous about him, I know I only knew him for a short time. He was a good man... but it was like being around a sun; he burned too brightly."_

The woman said something, and Callie sighed in her powerful way, I remember her always sighing when she was troubled, angry and even when she was pleased. _"_

_I don't know. The poor woman. How they kept it secret I will never know..."_ the other woman interrupted, _"...the child? Which...oh their son of course, I saw..."_ she stopped abruptly when turned around and saw me. Callie sighed and asked me why I was awake. She dutifully escorted me back to my bed, kissed my forehead and then left.

And that was the end of any talk of such things.

I never heard her speak of Anakin Skywalker again; I never saw that strange being again either. Now I know that she had been talking about Luke when she mentioned a son.

But that was a matter for later thought and discussion with Luke, (no I'm not a committee! I want to help Luke if I can.)

I became mildly shocked as Threepio's wicker throne was raised high into the air, and the result was quite effect as the frightened Ewoks pushed back into a crowd around me.

The squealing droid was being levitated by my friend's power in the Force alone. I'd always had faith in Luke's abilities, but now I placed my complete trust in them; this plan would succeed with the help of the Jedi Knight, my best friend.

Even before Threepio's chair was firmly back on the wooden raising, the Ewoks had freed Han, Luke, Chewie and Artoo. I pushed my way through the furry bodies to launch myself into Han's waiting arms.

We kissed twice and some of the Ewoks cooed in fascination; Luke rushed over and embraced me hurriedly, and Chewie came over to ruffle all of our hair.

Luke smiled broadly over at the 'Golden God.' "Thanks Threepio."

The droid looked stunned, if that were at all possible.

"I never knew I had it in me."

-xxx-

I wouldn't let Luke get away that easy as he ducked out of the Ewok hut mid-way through the Ewoks ceremony. He had looked distracted and perplexed throughout the entire period after Bespin.

Not a little bit of the happy, eager young man had returned since he had fought Vader; and strangely I was feeling his pain, especially on this star filled night on a mission that could change the fate of the entire galaxy.

I snuck out from under Han's one armed embrace; as he went to discuss supplies and help from the Ewoks, with the help of Threepio of course.

I brushed past all the furry natives and took a last glance back at Han ordering around the golden droid, before rushing up the steps and out into the open air in pursuit of the last of the Jedi. . .

How strange to think of Luke as being the last of an order that was exterminated before he was born?

Perhaps he was not the last, or more could be trained.

I walked along the walkway leading from the hut and just made out the shadowy figure of Luke, standing with his back to me and his gaze out at the artificial monstrosity in the sky, the second Death Star. I was slightly disturbed by the sight, all the black Luke had taken to wearing perplexed me.

"Luke? What is it?" I inquired curiously.

He turned around and smiled at me, his blue eyes flashing kindly in the moonlight, "Leia, do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" Luke's questions were eager and earnest, I almost sighed in relief as my friend seemed within reach again.

But why was he asking about my real mother? I told him long ago that I had been adopted.

Luke sat down on the wooden log railing and I leaned against it, trying to remember my dreams that I had had as a little girl, "just a little bit. . .she died when I was very young," I said uncertainly.

The blond haired Jedi leaned forward, almost pleadingly. "Tell me," he insisted, I looked down at my sandals, wistfully kicking the wooden planks.

My father had told me my mother had died in childbirth and had described her to me, as being beautiful, "she was very beautiful, kind, but. . ." I suddenly saw a face, somewhat like mine, but tear-streaked...and also similar to someone I couldn't place. "Sad."

I looked up at Luke, why was he asking about my birth mother? "Why do you ask?"

His blue eyes were hazy and seemed not to fully focus on mine, and he eventually turned his gaze to the side, "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her." Luke's words were soft and hauntingly echoing.

I was frightened, I didn't know why, but I felt pain, loss, confusion. . .the same emotions I could see on Luke's features, "Luke tell me, what's troubling you?" I begged.

Those blue eyes focused back on me intently, "Vader is here, now, on this moon."

Seven words, not even a complete sentence, yet they chilled me to the bone. I asked him quietly how he knew.

He sighed and said he felt Vader's presence, that Darth Vader could also sense whenever he was near.

"How?" I whispered.

Luke looked down at his interlocked hands and lowered his voice, "he's my father."

The words were quick and he said it in a fashion that instantly gave away that he had been struggling with the fact for a long time. As long as the confrontation on Bespin most likely.

His eyes rose up to mine as the words sunk in.

Vader. . .was Luke's father.

The fair-haired, shining hero of the Rebellion was the son of the galaxy's most vicious, black hearted, killing machine.

But I thought his father had been Anakin Skywalker?

Luke informed me that's why he had to leave, and that if he didn't come back I had to remain a hope for the alliance. What?

"Luke, that's crazy, you have a power I don't understand and could never have!" I exclaimed, he shook his head.

"You're wrong, Leia, you have the same power; in time you will learn to use it as I have," he assured, lowering his eyes again, "the Force runs strong in my family, my father has it,"

_Vader_...

"I have it and," Luke paused and I even before the words fell out of his mouth, I knew. "My sister has it."

The Skywalker connection in the Alderaan court had been me.

The son...or the daughter?

The warmth, and instant, bond with Luke, from the moment he burst into my cell on the Death Star right up until now.

My twin, my brother.

"Yes Leia, it's you," Luke assured me that my instinct was right, I nodded looking up into those familiar blue eyes.

"I know, somehow...I've always known." I replied softly.

Oh Luke, he kept insisting that he could bring Vader back from the dark side, our father— no Anakin Skywalker had been our real father, I could accept that. Luke was Anakin's son, he was my twin brother, Anakin Skywalker had been my father.

Leia Organa was really Leia Skywalker.

I could come to accept that.

Then Luke left, oh Force he left me! Standing there to contemplate the stark reality of Vader being our father...and my twin, going off to what could possibly his death at the hands of the very man he was trying to redeem.

I watched Luke leave and heard solid footsteps behind me.

Han.

"Hey," his deep voice inquired, I half-turned and saw him gazing after Luke, "what's going on?"

I shook my head, "nothing, I—I just want to be alone for a little while," _please Han,_ I begged silently as I turned away, looking up at the starry night sky. _Don't ask me, don't make me say anything about Vader..._

"Nothing?" Came Han's disbelieving retort, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, talk to me."

I spun around and looked tearfully up at him, "I—I can't tell you."

Oh those eyes, they showed so much pain and distrust, even glittering in the night. Han must have had such a painful, lie filled childhood. He pointed accusingly after my brother.

"Could you tell _Luke_? Is that who you could tell?"

I turned away again, _my brother_..."Oh I don't know!" I sobbed, closing my eyes and sighing in exasperation as Han growled out a disapproving grunt; I heard him begin to walk away, _what am I going to do_?

I wish my adopted family were still here, I want my father's arms—no, I want Han's arms.

As if knowing I needed his embrace, Han solid footsteps suddenly preceded his return to my side. "I'm sorry," he breathed out his apology quietly.

I whirled around and threw myself towards him, "hold me," I begged, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my cheek against his warm chest.

Han held me close and rested his head on mine, patting my back and letting me cry, until all the tears were spent and I looked up at him.

"Luke's gone to confront Vader and the Emperor."

Han looked dismayed, "damn fool kid! Here I am thinkin' he's finally grown up and has an ounce of common sense, now look at what he's doing. No wonder why you were cryin' darlin'," he sighed and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"You want me to go after him and try to talk some sense into that big ol' blond head?"

I smiled through my tears and held his hand against my face, "no, I tried that already. I think we just have to trust that we are dealing with the last of the Jedi Knights, and that Luke might just be one of the biggest card the Rebellion's ever had to trump the Empire."

My lover shook his head, "alright highness-ness; no need to dumb it down for the gambler," he teased, I smacked his arm and turned around to look up at the sky, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Han rested his head on mine again and sighed. "I was alive when the Jedi were fighting against the Clone Wars, but I never really believed people like that existed. Till I saw Luke help rescue me."

I looked up at watched as his hazel-brown eyes locked with mine.

"I think if anyone is gunna be the biggest hope to help save this galaxy, it's definitely our farm boy."

I smiled at my handsome scoundrel and turned back to looking up at the stars.

_Be careful my brother._

_

* * *

_

Now all that awaits, is the epilogue.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, let me know what you thought.


End file.
